kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Mey-Rin
| image = | race = Human | gender = Female | height = 165cm (5'5") | hair = Red | occupation = Maid of the Phantomhive household | status = Alive | Age: 16-17 | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Episode 1 | japanese voice = Emiri Katou | english voice = Monica Rial }} Mey-Rin (メイリン, Meirin) is the maid of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Mey-Rin has red colored hair and usually wears thick, broken glasses that hide her hazel eyes. Her hair is rather long, but she wears it tied up high on her head. She wears a typical maid's outfit; blue dress with matching buttons and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. She wears a lacy frill in her hair, brown laced-up, knee-high boots, and long, black stockings that are held up with a garter belt. Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, Mey-Rin has a great deal of respect for and a slight fear of Sebastian Michaelis. She also seems to have a bit of a crush on Sebastian as she frequently blushes and becomes even clumsier when in his presence.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 31 She is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel, and does her best to please the both of them. Mey-Rin is exceptionally clumsy, frequently tripping, knocking things over, and breaking many of the manor's things as a result. According to Sebastian, her idiocy is the problem, not her poor eyesight. He also states that he has heard that clumsy maids have charm, but not that he can see. He also adds that she makes him recall what murderous intent feels like.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 13 History Mey-Rin used to be, and still is an incredible sniper due to her extreme far-sightedness. She claims that she prefers not to use a scope, and in her previous job, her boss stated that being a sniper was the only way to put her far-sightedness to use. As a result, she can wield high-powered rifles, hand-guns and other firearms.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 14-18 Once she begins working for Ciel, she seems pleased to get to wear skirts and the glasses he purchased for her, which is part of the reason why she does not buy new glasses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 15 Without them, she is able to see great distances clearly, aiding in her ability to be a sniper. Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Mey-Rin is first introduced and is seen trying to prepare the tea set for Ciel's dinner guest, Clause, which she knocks over and breaks, forcing Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan. Sebastian takes charge and gives orders to her and the other servants. That evening, she seems distracted by Sebastian's attention and spills the wine on the table cloth. Before the guest notices, Sebastian strips the table cloth off of the table in one move, without disturbing any of the other dinner pieces, and the evening is saved. Jack the Ripper Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Frances Midford and Elizabeth Midford pay a visit to the Phantomhive manor. While Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian go out to the forest, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. Curry Contest Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin are brought to the London manor with Ciel, Sebastian, and Tanaka when Ciel investigates some Anglo-Indian attacks because Sebastian does not trust those three to not burn the mansion down without Sebastian available to watch over them. When Agni and Prince Soma come to stay with Ciel, Mey-Rin goes to get the dishes down, but since they are very heavy and are high up in the cabinet, she almost falls off of the chair. Agni catches her and the dishes, and suggests that she take them down one at time, so as to not hurt herself. Flattered by the attention, she agrees. When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries. They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel, and praise Sebastian for his win afterward. The following day, when they learn that the Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Mey-Rin to polish the banister. Due to her poor eyesight, she mistakes the shoe polish for the wax, and Agni goes to help her clean it up. Noah's Ark Circus When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker, and Doll, invade the Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin go on the offensive. When Wendy and Peter move in to slice Finnian in half, she kills Wendy with a single shot.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 9 Peter, taking note of the sniper, runs to the western rooftop to take her out. However, due to her exceptional skill in using rifles, he realizes he is outmatched. When he attempts to flee, she shoots him from behind with a shot powerful enough to send him through a window into the Phantomhive manor, killing him in the process. The sound of the window breaking wakes a sleeping Elizabeth, but Tanaka reassures her that the sound only came from her dreams, further demonstrating the servants' abilities.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33 Page 18-19 She also helps prevent Beast and Dagger from getting very far into the manor by shooting through windows at them, helping to prevent and control their movements. Baldroy aids in this, by informing her of where they seemed to be heading.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 25 As a result, she and Finnian are able to chase Beast and Dagger down into the kitchen, where Baldroy ultimately eliminates them both. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-tier circus members. They are set to work, cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, she greets Mey-Rin warmly, grabbing her breasts and legs, causing Mey-Rin to blush. Mey-Rin then leads Nina to Ciel, upon Nina's request.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37 Page 8 Phantomhive Manor Murder Case When Charles Grey and Charles Phipps arrive at the manor, Grey immediately begins to attack Baldroy and Mey-Rin. They work together to block him, with Mey-Rin using her hidden guns to attack. However, Grey is exceptionally fast, and rushes past her, cutting the guns with his sword. He then moves to slash her with the sword, but Baldroy intervenes, prompting Grey to stomp on her chest instead. Sebastian's aid is eventually required, and he prevents Grey from further attacking Baldroy and Mey-Rin. After the fight is over, Phipps assists Mey-Rin by helping her stand up and returning her eyeglasses to her. Later, Grey and Phipps tell Ciel and Sebastian that the fight was done merely to see how good the Phantomhive defenses are. From the Charles' visit, Ciel agrees to host a party. Mey-Rin, along with the other servants, are responsible for the preparations and cleaning up of the party. After the festivities, the guest of honor, Georg von Siemens, requests attention. She and Sebastian go to his room to see what he wants and when they arrive, a loud scream comes from his room that attracts the attention of the other guests. Inside, they find that Georg has been killed. When asked for their alibis, the servants say that they were cleaning together. While sleeping after the party, Sebastian wakes her up. He gives her an owl with a letter and tells her to release it at dawn. The next morning, when Sebastian is found dead, she and Finnian try to console Ciel, while she is also crying. In his anger, he slaps her. When Finnian yells at the guest for discussing Sebastian’s death in front of Ciel, she apologizes for him. Tanaka, who Ciel appoints as his butler, gives the servants their jobs and sends them on their way. Later, Mr. Wordsmith tries to put the three deaths in order. The servants say that Sebastian talked to them all the night of his murder, and prove he was the last to be killed. Everyone’s luggage is checked for the key to Ciel’s room. The women’s luggage are checked by another woman, so Mey-Rin and Ran-Mao check Irene Diaz’s. While searching, she finds out that Irene is much older than she looks. She begins cleaning up after Ran-Mao and finds a bottle with red liquid in it. She recalls that Phelps was found with two puncture wounds in his neck, and begins thinking that Irene is a vampire. But before she can finish the thought, Ran-Mao begins playing with Irene’s clothes and goes to stop her. The key is still not found after all the luggage is checked, and Lau comments that Sebastian might have thrown it out the window. Finnian decides that he will look outside for it, and Mey-Rin decides to go with him. Baldroy follows them to try to get them back inside, but they refuse. Finnian begins crying, and Mey-Rin joins him. Baldroy reminds them of their job to protect the manor and Ciel. Tanaka then appears with umbrellas for them and tells them that they do not have enough food. They all go to the kitchen and begin planning how to deal with the lack of food. Jeremy Rathbone then shows up, and the servants capture and tie him up. They bring him to Ciel. When he is freed, he asks that the bodies are placed in separate rooms, which the servants leave to do. Finnian says he thinks they can trust him, but Baldroy and Mey-Rin tell him that he will get hurt if he trust to easily. Later, the servants are trying to figure out what to serve since they are out of meat. Jeremy comes in, and helps them prepare dinner out of the few ingredients and herbs they have. Mey-Rin then remembers the red liquid that Irene had and tells Jeremy about it. He says he thinks he knows what it is and will tell them later that night. After the supper, the servants watch as everyone complements the food. When everyone is waiting to see who Phelps killer was, the servants all stand around Ciel with makeshift weapons to protect him. After Jeremy revels who the killer is, Finnian brings up Irene Diaz’s red vial. Mey-Rin yells at him, but Jeremy explains anyway. His explanation leaves the servants exasperated. Mey-Rin goes to Sebastian’s funeral with Ciel and the other servants. After Sebastian rings a bell to show he is alive and is unburied, the servants and Elizabeth jump on and hug him while crying. Ship Voyage Sebastian informs the servants that there will be a new servant. Snake's snakes then enter the room and cause Mey-Rin to run from them. Snake begins naming all of his snakes, while Mey-Rin nervously looks at them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 5-7 Mey-Rin goes with to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake off as they board the Campania. Sebastian leaves them with the order to do their jobs properly. Ronald Knox then appears and asks her for direction. After she tells him, he offers to treat her to tea later, but she declines and says that it’s her first time being hit on.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51 Page 21-22 Anime's Synopsis Houndsworth As a treat from Ciel, the servants go with Sebastian and Ciel to the village of Houndsworth. There, they uncover the mystery of the devil dog, which initially appears to be manufactured by Henry Barrymore, who uses it as a cruel method to maintain control over the village. When Henry takes the devil dog legend to the point that he murders James, Mey-Rin and the other members of the Phantomhive household go to prevent Henry and the villagers from killing James' dog. Henry turns on them and sics dogs on them, but Sebastian stops them. Ciel and Sebastian then explain how Henry manufactured the legend, and the villagers jail him instead. That night, Mey-Rin goes to check on Henry and finds his jail cell with a large hole in the wall and covered in blood. The Phantomhive household continues to investigate, and finds that Henry has been killed. The following day, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Tanaka, and Finnian go out to look for Angela, who went to pick some herbs. While searching for her, they find a strange, nude man. The villagers then arrive and explain how they intend to get the devil dog's forgiveness. When Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, and Tanaka turn back to the nude man, they find a large dog in his place. When Finnian recognizes Angela's clothes in his claws, he goes in to attack. However, he proves no match for him and Sebastian is forced to save the day. Angela then arrives and explains that the real dog is Pluto. She asks Ciel if he can go home with them, which he agrees to do. When they return to the manor, Mey-Rin, along with the other servants, tries to take a picture of Sebastian for Ciel, a job they are pleased to get, but one they ultimately fail at. Conspiracy and Revenge thumb|250px|right|Mey-Rin prepares to take out Pluto. After Ciel takes Lau down, and before the London fire, Elizabeth comes to the manor, and Ciel and Sebastian distract her while the servants take out a barrage of gunmen, using the skills they learned from before joining the Phantomhive household. When Ash takes control of Pluto from the Phantomhive manor, forcing him to set fire to most of London, the servants attempt to stop him without killing him. However, Ciel views him as being too large a threat to leave alone, and orders them to take him down, which they agree to do. They end up being successful, but are shown collapsed on the ground afterward. However, Sebastian comments that they were all still breathing.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Kuroshitsuji II Note: This section is under construction; requires more information. Quotes * (talking about her glasses) "Young master bought these for me! My treasure, they are! And this maid uniform too. I'd never worn skirts or any such thing till I came here, so I'm happy to be a maid now."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, pages 15-16 * "I obey the young master's command to the letter! To greet my master in a tidy manor everyday- that is a maid's duty. The housemaid shall purge the filth from this manor!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 13-14 * "No matter how far you run, little rat, it is as if you are standing right in front of me."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 19 Trivia * In the manga, the first time that Sebastian saw her, she had short hair while in the anime, he met Mey-Rin with long hair.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44 Page 26''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 21 * In the first episode of Kuroshitsuji, according to Mey-Rin's illusion her eyes were blue.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 1 * Sebastian was the one who taught her to read.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 31 * Her eyes are originally red however in the anime her eyes are hazel.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 1 * She is notable for being extremely superstitious as she states that she has a soft spot for scary stories.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 8 * In the anime, it is shown that Sebastian recruited her to come work for Ciel, which she agrees to, because she was shown to be disturbed by some of her assassination missions.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 * Despite most likely being of Chinese descent, she almost always speaks with a thick Cockney accent in the anime dub, implying that she hails from the East End of London. References Navigation pl:Maylene de:Mey-Rin Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Servants Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc